


para-para-paradise (warzone warzone warzone)

by sapphee



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Chirping, Fluff, M/M, Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 02:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphee/pseuds/sapphee
Summary: Nursey smirks. “Reconsidering that ultimatum? Because I have two points for you to consider.”“No.”Nursey ignores him. “One, that’s a lie. You find meirresistible.” He leans in, speaking directly in Dex’s ear. “Second, Derek Nurse in your you? It’s more likely than you think.”--[nursey and dex chirp each other during sex. that's it.]





	para-para-paradise (warzone warzone warzone)

**Author's Note:**

> it's my birthday and i'm dying bc i basically just wrote this bc i really love memes and i like to think nursey and dex do too and i was going to start this earlier so that i could sleep earlier but i was painting my nails and so i didn't actually start this til midnight and now it's 2:30 in the morning whoops
> 
> the other reason for why i'm dying is i'm on my period and my cramps are terrible so this was also to distract me from my pain (honestly how rude of my uterus to do this to me on my bday!!)
> 
> i was going to actually update [see me fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363711) for my bday but that's only about 60% done (at least the hard part is finally done tho!!). i still wanted to get something out tho so this is that something
> 
> you can totally consider this a sequel in spirit to [two blocks right of whatever-this-is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309362) but you don't have to (tho if you do, i imagine this takes place approx. 10-12 months after they get together)
> 
> title is from paradise by coldplay and pillowtalk by zayn bc i like to imagine nursey and dex like to troll each other by exaggeratedly serenading each other esp w/ pillowtalk before they get serious, like really into it, and then start making out. also bc i got both of these songs stuck in my head at the same time

“I’m inside you,” Nursey says, full of amazement and wonder and adoration. His body trembles from the effort of holding himself completely still to let Dex adjust. “I’m really inside you.”

“What an astute observation,” Dex says, which comes out more like a gasp than anything else.

“Wow, rude.” Nursey huffs out a tiny, breathless laugh. “It’s very hard to concentrate, and I didn’t chirp you when it was the other way around a few weeks ago, dude.”

Dex wrinkles his nose. Nursey kisses it. Dex kisses his nose in retaliation, holding onto Nursey’s sides for dear life. “Maybe don’t call me dude when we’re fucking. We’re not Ransom and Holster.”

“Don’t bring up Ransom and Holster when we’re fucking, and we have a deal,” Nursey says. He shifts minutely, making Dex lose his train of thought. “Unless you’re into it?”

“I’m not!” Dex says, after a beat too long, feeling his face redden. He hides it in the crook of Nursey’s neck and breathes in his shampoo. He can practically feel Nursey’s raised eyebrow, but thank god he stays quiet. “And anyway, sure, you didn’t chirp me _during,_ but you _definitely_ teased me relentlessly afterward. Or am I supposed to believe you suddenly calling me Captain Obvious had nothing to do with that?”

Nursey laughs again, a low one that starts in the belly. “Oh, right. Forgot about that.” He grows serious, nuzzling Dex’s jaw in apology. “Too much? Did I go too far?”

Dex traces the outline of Nursey’s sides, arms. Doesn’t stop until his hands are cradling Nursey’s face. “I’m good. You want to move?”

“How are you feeling? Does it hurt?”

“Feels a little weird, mostly. Just go slow.” Dex lifts his head a little, kisses him again. His hands skim over Nursey’s arms, which are tense from propping his body up. He rubs them, elbow to shoulder, before pulling the blanket up to cover more of Nursey’s back. He can feel himself hardening again and lifts himself up a little, smiling into the kiss when he feels Nursey’s hips stutter. “Mm, you feel good.”

“Oh yeah?” Nursey rolls his hips again and shifts his weight to one elbow. He uses his free hand to run his fingers across Dex’s quivery stomach, along his length, and then down to where they’re joined. He rubs lightly at Dex’s perineum, and a moan escapes from Dex, guttural and plaintive. It’s definitely not a sound Dex thought he could make.

“Oh my god,” Dex groans, turning to hide at least part of his face in his pillow, because Nursey’s too far away for him to hide in his chest right now.

Nursey giggles. “Sorry. I’m not laughing at you.”

“I know.” And he does—they’ve been through so much together and know each other so well by now that he does know that for all they chirp each other, they never hit where it really hurts. Not anymore.

“I was just—I don’t even know why I’m laughing? I’m just feeling so much? Sorry. I’m just so happy. I love you so much.” Nursey kisses along his jawline, down his throat, and across his clavicle. He runs a hand across Dex’s chest so lightly that Dex lets out a small giggle. “And for the record, that was hot. I want to make you make that sound again. Is that okay?”

“Only if you promise not to laugh again while you’re still in my—me. I swear, if you end up making me laugh so hard that I, I don’t know, crash into something, and we fall off the bed and end up having to give a humiliating explanation to the ER doctors for whatever injuries we could get from all that happening, or _worse_ , they don’t need an explanation because the only thing we need help with is getting _separated_ , I’m never having sex with you again. Though I’ll still love you, of course.”

Nursey pauses. “You’ve really thought about it, haven’t you.”

“You haven’t?” Dex slips his hands down, cupping Nursey’s ass. He lifts his hips up again, trying to rub himself on Nursey’s stomach. “Oh, god.”

Nursey smirks. “Reconsidering that ultimatum? Because I have two points for you to consider.”

“No.”

Nursey ignores him. “One, that’s a lie. You find me _irresistible_.” He leans in, speaking directly in Dex’s ear. “Second, Derek Nurse in your you? It’s more likely than you think.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Dex says, shoving at him very lightly.

“Au contraire, mon—”

“‘Bro’ in any form and language is banned while we’re fucking,” Dex says automatically, which says a lot about how many of their sex sessions go. And about Nursey. And about himself, honestly. “Otherwise, it’s another fucking fine for you, Nurse.”

Nursey giggles again, and this time, Dex feels it in his chest, too. “ _Fucking_ fine.”

God, he loves him so much. “Pay up, dork.”

Nursey _finally_ drops his whole weight on Dex, all heat and strength and sweat. He presses his lips to Dex’s into a kiss, not bothering to break it when he starts talking. “Is it really a fine if we both enjoy it? How’s this supposed to be negative reinforcement, Dexter?”

Dex wraps his arms around Nursey’s waist and traps Nursey’s legs between his, before flipping them over, which is a move he has definitely pulled before that always takes Nursey’s breath away, though this is the first time he’s doing it like _this_. Dex props himself up on his elbows and rotates his hips, taking much delight in watching Nursey’s jaw go slack. “Who said it was supposed to be negative?”

“That’s… fair.” Nursey moans as Dex twiddles his left nipple with a thumb. One of Nursey’s hands finds its way into Dex’s hair, while the other wraps itself around Dex’s cock. “I don’t think I can hold on much longer. You just feel too good. Can I make you come?”

“Just don’t stop kissing me.”

“I won’t,” Nursey promises. “Can we go back to how we were before?”

As Dex gets into position, Nursey reaches over to the nightstand for more lube.

“Still feeling okay?” Nursey asks.

“Yeah. Though I'll be perfect once you get back inside me,” Dex says, jerking himself off while he presses a finger inside himself. He’s a little embarrassed at being so brazen, so exposed, but it’s worth the look in Nursey’s eyes, the way Nursey focuses on him like he’s the only thing in the world. “Well? You going to finish the job or what?”

“‘Let my body do the work, work, work, work, work, work, work, work,’” Nursey sings, like Dex knew he would.

Dex snorts, sending them both into another fit of giggles. “Does it say more about me or you that I knew you were going to do that?”

Nursey pretends to think, as he presses in again. He wraps Dex’s legs around his waist. “Hm. You, definitely.”

“What… what does it say?” Dex says quietly. His voice cracks in the middle, coincidentally right when Nursey starts fisting Dex’s cock.

“Um,” Nursey says helplessly, as he starts thrusting faster. It’s a struggle to stay afloat, when he feels like he’s drowning. In the heat, their sheets, their love. “That you love me.”

“Yeah.” Dex starts pushing back on Nursey’s thrusts. “Fair assessment.”

“Please don’t make me laugh right now,” Nursey groans, sounding pained. “Makes this harder.”

“ _Harder_ ,” Dex says, though he’s way too breathless to do anything but grin.

“ _Dex_ ,” Nursey groans again, but he’s smiling.

Nursey’s hand on his cock becomes a blur, and after two more thrusts, Nursey comes, laying his full weight on Dex for exactly five seconds, before flopping over on the other side of the bed, though he crawls over Dex again immediately. “What do you want?” Nursey murmurs. “Tell me how I can make you come.”

“Um, if you could just put your fingers back in me and your hand—yeah. I think I’m just nervous today. Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. How many? One? Or two?”

“You sound like the eye doctor.”

Nursey raises an eyebrow. “That’s Dr. Nurse to you.”

Dex rolls his eyes, but laughs, and it does the trick; he’s not nervous anymore and is gratifyingly pliant when Nursey presses a finger in him. A well-placed twist earns Nursey the delightful sight of Dex’s body stretched taut as he comes all over Nursey’s fingers.

Nursey gives him another second before he leaves the bed to get rid of the condom and wets a towel for Dex. He gets back into bed and presses his face into Dex’s chest. “Was that good for you? You okay?”

Dex wraps an arm around him, clasping their hands together. “It was amazing. I’m fucking great. Though I could do without so many chirps next time.”

“They’re… they’re love-chirps,” Nursey protests, his breaths coming out more slowly.

“Are you saying—” Dex ends up yawning, so he tries again. “Are you saying all your other chirps _aren’t_ made out of love?”

“You got me there,” Nursey says sleepily. “How about this: for eight thousand dollars a month, I will stop.”

“Sounds fake.”

“Completely. I don’t have that kind of money,” Nursey says, now half-asleep. He kisses Dex’s chest. “Love you.”

Dex gives Nursey’s hand a squeeze and closes his eyes, yawning one last time. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> the song nursey quotes is from 'work from home' by fifth harmony
> 
> i'm on tumblr [@omgcphee](http:/omgcphee.tumblr.com/)!! 
> 
> hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
